Noche de Luna
by ByMau
Summary: El era un ser inmortal, ella una joven humana criada por el, control por mucho tiempo su sed, podra ahora controlar sus instintos? SasuSaku, Lemon denle una oportunidad


Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero sea de su agrado y por favor no sean malas conmigo n.n, denle una oportunidad por fis, y bueno se aceptan criticas menos insultos.

Los personas de este fic no me perteneces, pues si me perteneciese fuera yo millonaria jaja, bueno los dejo espero les guste

**Noche de Luna**

**Epílogo **

podía aquello ser posible, el fuego y el hielo juntos por primera vez en milenios, algo que no podía ser no debía ser, no por todo lo que en realidad los separaba, la luz y la oscuridad no podían estar juntos.

Esto no estaba escrito en ningún libro en ningún argumento de la vida, de la existencia misma del mundo, aquello sobrepasaba cualquier realidad, cualquier verdad, la desaprobación del mundo y del medio que los rige. Es mas algo que el mundo nunca se espero dos seres tan distintos y tan parecidos a la vez unidos solo por un sentimiento que es capaz de regir un universo el amor……

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

NOCHE DE LUNA

Se encontraba observando a través del ventanal, como solía hacerlo desde hace algunos días. Sabia que aquello que tanto deseaba no era posible, sabía lo que era, lo supo aquella noche sin luna, cuando conoció su otra cara, pero aun así no temía por su vida, sabía que no había lugar mas seguro en el mundo que a su lado.

Sabia también que amaba aquel ser, simplemente era amor, amor por el cual se vive y se muere. Tenía 17 años y estaba enamorada del hombre que la recogió cuando solo tenía 5 años de edad.

La vio parada frente al ventanal ahí se encontraba, era casi imposible que alguien como ella tuviese una belleza inhumana, su cabello rosado pálido, sus ojos verdes como el jade, su piel nívea, si realmente era una belleza inhumana.

- En que piensas – pregunto, aquello era innecesario el la conocía mas que a nadie en la vida.

- En el tiempo que he permanecido a tu lado – ella respondió

Y que es lo que te ha hecho pensar en eso – ahora tenía curiosidad

Tú has considerado que es hora de partir? – ella pregunto con duda

No me has respondido – él insistió en saber

Lo haré cuando tu me respondas – era una mujer que no cedía con facilidad

No – el aclaro

Mientes – volteo a verlo, estaba ahí frente a ella, su cabello negro, sus ojos negros tan profundos como una noche sin luna, como la noche en que la protegió su piel pálida que resaltaba mas aun con el color de su cabello – le has dicho que me enviaras fuera del país lejos de ti – ella ahora le miraba con recelo

Te lo dijo – pregunto molesto

No, no fue necesario, te escuche cuando se lo decías – ella bajo la mirada ante la confirmación de lo que antes había escuchado.

Sakura, sabes que es inevitable, soy un peligro para ti, he controlado mi sed por ti tanto tiempo no sigas tentando al destino – el dijo sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

Se que no ha sido fácil, pero lo has logrado tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad – ella le aseguro

Basta!! Sakura, soy un moustro capaz de hacerte daño, demasiado daño – el ahora veía a través del ventanal con cierta furia en su rostro.

No, no lo aras, confió en ti Sasuke – oh como adoraba escuchar su nombre en sus labios, ella era su perdición. Controlar su sed fue más sencillo que ahora controlar sus instintos.

Pues no lo hagas debes irte – el le ordeno

No me iré, no sin que me des una buena razón para hacerlo – ella lo desafío como no lo había hecho antes.

Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo – el la miro con ira en sus ojos

No me importa, de igual manera moriría si no te vuelvo a ver – ella estaba segura de si misma, era tanto lo que le amaba que no le importaba nada en absoluto nada.

Que es lo que deseas de mi Sakura – pregunto, sabiendo que nada se le había negado a la pequeña humana en todo este tiempo.

Te quiero a ti – ella respondió, acercándose un poco, rozando su tibia mano, con la mejía fría de él. Lo que provoco que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido ante aquel hecho, su suave roce le produjo pequeñas descargas por todo su cuerpo, pero aun así…

No sabes lo que dices – insistía en lo peligroso que podía resultar para la chica pelirosa.

Lo se, se lo que deseo y lo que quiero, te lo he dicho te quiero a ti – ella seguía segura de si – eres diferente y no me importa – aseguro

Estoy muerto, Sakura entiéndelo – ahora él rugió

Déjame darte vida entonces – fueron las ultimas palabras de ella

Se acerco lentamente a sus labios poso una de sus manos en su mejía, seguía dura y fría como el mármol mismo, pero eso no la detendría a ella no le importaba lo que era.

Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y una descarga eléctrica mucho mas fuerte que las pequeñas anteriores le recorrió el cuerpo y correspondió a aquel pequeño e inocente beso.

La siguió besando, ahora con pasión y con deseo, ambos seguían aquel ritmo desenfrenado, ambos sentía aquella necesidad tanto que les dolía. El se abrió paso con su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, luego de un rato dejo su boca para comenzar a bajar por su mandíbula llegando a su cuello, aquel lugar era el paraíso pudo oler su sangre y se le hizo agua la boca, sintió la ponzoña quemarle la garganta pero aquello era insignificante a todo lo demás, cuando sintió sus dedos enredarse en sus cabellos se le olvido la sed. Ella despertaba al humano que alguna vez y hace siglos existió en el.

Con una velocidad impresionante la dirigió hacia la cama, sus manos viajaron hacia su cintura pegándola mas a el, su caderas y las de ella habían comenzado un baile sincronizado a la perfección, mientras sus manos descendieron a sus caderas pegándola mas a él si se podía, haciendo que Sakura soltase un gemido de placer al sentir su erección contra su cadera, ella gemía en su oído ahora, haciéndole perder el control, siguió descendiendo hacia su escote de su blusa, las manos de Sakura habían viajado a sus hombros acariciándolo, sus besos y caricias le brindaban un placer jamás antes experimentado por el, seguramente sus dientes no le harían daño, pero la sensación y el placer que ella provoca con sus dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja, lo hizo gemir a el también, era sencillamente todo lo que pudiera desear o eso creía el.

Sasuke – ella susurro a su oído, mientras mordía de manera erótica el lóbulo de su oreja, no pudo resistirse mas y una de sus manos se coloco encima de uno de sus pechos acariciándolo y sintiendo el blusa bajo sus manos, aun así Sakura arqueó su espalda pegándose mas a él. Haciéndole perder mas el control, inmediatamente su boca viajo a su seno y con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla rasgo la prenda con sus dientes, y sin previo aviso, se posiciono de su seno arrancando un gemido mas ruidoso de ella, haciéndola gemir su nombre.

Sasuke!! – ella le grito

Descendió lentamente de su pecho hacia su plano vientre llenando el recorrido de tormentos besos, termino de desvestirla, y ella no se quedo a tras hizo justo lo que el, ahora era su turno y no desaprovecharía aquello.

Lo beso dulcemente, mientras su manos, desabotonaron su camisa, la lanzo lejos de ellos acaricio su torso, llenándolo de besos mientras sus manos traviesas se dirigían a sus pantalones y en un minuto el se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias.

No podía esperar más aquella mujer, lo volvía loco, si ella lo tenía a sus pies, sin ni siquiera proponérselo, volvió a besarla con una pasión que seguramente si su corazón latiese estaría tan desenfrenado como el de ella. Se coloco sobre ella si con una delicadeza propia de la naturaleza de la chica, se abre camino en la cavidad de ella, haciendo gemir su nombre una vez mas.

Mmmm, Sasuke!!! – el se detiene, sabe que tiene que tener cuidado, pero aquella sensación de sentirse dentro de ella casi lo hace perder el control, se adentro de ella un poco mas lo que provoco que ella se arqueara y pegaran sus pechos una vez mas, aquello era la gloria sin duda, empezó a moverse dentro de ella, entraba y salía de ella, las embestidas que antes fueron lentas, ahora se habían vuelto desenfrenadas.

Te amo sasuke, mmm no te detengas – ella pidió bueno mas bien grito, claro no era necesario el no se detendría ahora no hasta que terminara.

Ella levanto sus caderas y con sus piernas se enredo en la cintura de sasuke, el por su parte solo se concentraba en no lastimarla mas de la cuenta, mientras seguía embistiéndola, sabia que ella llegaría pronto lo sentía, sentía como las paredes de Sakura se contraían, dio una embestida mas y ella llego al clímax, Sasuke!!! Ella grito. El llegaría pronto y tendría que tener todo su autocontrol tenia que hacerlo para no lastimarla, para no matarla, busco algo que le permitiera contener la fuerza que tenia y cuando lo encontró, embistió una vez mas con fuerza llegando al clímax el también, ella sintió un pinchón en su cuello el la había mordido lo cual provoco un grito en ella, el seguia dentro de ella y eso no le importo.

Te amo – el susurro censando la frente de sakura perlada de sudor al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Ella sonrió – yo también te amo – ella aseguro.

Salio lentamente de ella provocando un fuerte gemido en sakura, ella se apego a su cintura no lo dejaría irse no esta noche quedando dormida sobre el. Él sabia que esta noche era diferente a aquella noche sin luna cuando se negó a beber su sangre. Esta noche era noche de luna y esta vez no se negó a beber de ella, bebió pero fue de una manera tan diferente porque aquella marca, era la marca de que ella era su mujer, porque esta no seria una sola noche, si no estaba seguro que pasarían muchas noches de luna juntos, era un Vampiro, tenia toda una eternidad para amarla, ella era su diosa su todo, ella era para él el amor por el que se vive y se muere…………

Te amo y te amare siempre - le susurro

Ella sonrió y se apego más a su cuerpo.

**Nunca pensé que el fuego y el hielo se fundieran en uno solo**.

**ANGELNEGRO**


End file.
